Mon plus beau cadeau
by pauline4
Summary: Une chute, une simple vengeance ; deux petites choses qui participent à la réalisation de votre plus beau cadeau de noël.


**Mon plus beau cadeau.**

_22 décembre 2009._

- **Ne te moques pas Tony ! Ce n'est absolument pas drôle !**

- **Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te faire penser cela ?**

- **Ton regard ! Tu as cette petite lueur de moquerie au fond de tes yeux. Ah, et aussi ce petit sourire en coin que tu as et tout simplement le fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de rire dès que je manque de tombé.**

- **Ne t'inquiète surtout pas, je suis un excellent professeur !** déclara t-il, sûr de lui.

- **Mais bien sûr. En tout cas, si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est de ta faute !**

- **Comment ça de ma faute ?** demanda t-il, prenant un air surpris.

- **Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Anthony DiNozzo ! Tu vois parfaitement où je veux en venir. De plus, je suis certaine que tu l'a fais exprès !**

- **Comment aurais-je pu savoir que tu ne savais pas patiner ?**

- **Oh, voyons voir**, commença t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir. **Peut-être parce-que je te l'ai dis clairement non.**

Il ferma les yeux, prenant un air sérieux et fit semblant de se remémorer leur conversation.

- **Ah oui c'est vrai, tu as raison. Je m'en souviens à présent**, déclara t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Ziva le foudroya du regard mais cela eu tout l'effet contraire de ce qu'elle espérait, le sourire de l'italien ne fit que s'élargir.

- **Tu es un homme mort, je vais te tuer !**

- **Pour cela, vaudrait-il que tu puisses déjà arriver à moi ; ce qui n'est absolument pas gagné !**

Elle commença à avancer mais s'arrêta presque immédiatement, se retenant, une fois de plus, à la première chose qui lui tomba sous les mains.

- **Oh pas mal ! Tu as presque parcouru un mètre, félicitations ! La prochaine fois sera la bonne, j'en suis sûr.**

- **Je te jure que tu vas me le payer un jour ou l'autre !**

- **Oui et bien en attendant, il ne te reste que deux jours pour apprendre à patiner correctement**, déclara t-il en ignorant complètement sa menace.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? Hum, question stupide**, se dit-elle à elle même. **Non mais tu n'aurais pas pu choisir une soirée cinéma au lieu du patinage ?!**

-** Non ! Cela n'aurait pas été aussi drôle voyons. L'année prochaine, lorsque ça sera à ton tour de choisir la sortie pour la veille de Noël, tu pourra proposer le cinéma si tu le désires.**

- **Oh que non ! Je choisirais spécialement pour toi une chose que tu ne sera pas prêt d'oublier crois-moi**, lui répondit-elle, un sourire diabolique sur le visage accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

La réplique de la jeune femme, doublée par l'expression de son visage, eut pour effet de faire perdre toute assurance à Tony ; son sourire s'estompa et ses yeux reflétèrent de la crainte. Cette fois-ci, ce fut donc au tour de Ziva d'exprimer une immense joie suite à la mine terrorisée qu'afficher l'italien. C'est donc avec assurance et satisfaction qu'elle reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

- **Alors Tony, on poursuit mon apprentissage oui ou non ?**

- **Heu... oui. Oui bien sûr**, répondit-il finalement d'une voix hésitante.

- **C'est parfait alors !**

- **Si tu le dit...**

Il reprit donc place à ses côtés et recommença, une fois de plus, à lui expliquer toutes les bases.

.-.-.-.-.

- **Ralenti Ziva !** cria l'italien. **Ralenti !**

- **Je n'y arrive pas !!!**

Après plus de deux heures d'entrainement, Ziva tenait enfin en équilibre ; celui-ci étant encore, tout de même, un peu précaire. En ce moment même, elle s'exerçait en pratiquant des longueurs mais voilà, elle n'avait pas encore tout acquis correctement. Tony la regardait donc se dirigé droit vers le mur. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de dévier afin d'échapper à l'obstacle mais ne parvint malheureusement pas garder sa stabilité et finit donc sa course à terre.

- **Aïe !** fut la première chose que prononça Tony, grimace sur le visage, à la vue de cet incident.

Il s'empressa donc de rejoindre sa coéquipière, toujours à terre, afin de s'assurer que tout aller bien.

- **Ça va Ziva ? Pas trop mal ?** lui demanda t-il tout en l'aidant à se relever.

- **Je devrais survivre, enfin je pense.**

- **Mais enfin, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas stopper ?**

- **Oh, et bien tout simplement parce que j'avais envi de me casser la figure !** répondit-elle d'un ton ironique et hostile.

- **Et bien dans ce cas, je trouve que c'est plutôt réussi.**

Elle le foudroya du regard avant de répondre sèchement :

- **Non mais que crois-tu ? J'ai essayé mais je n'y suis pas arrivé !**

- **En tout cas je te remercie pour ce spectacle, c'était vraiment drôle à voir**, finit-il par déclarer en éclatant de rire.

- **Oh alors toi...**

C'est donc sous le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme qu'il s'enfuit afin d'éviter, selon lui, à une mort certaine.

_24 décembre 2009._

Après d'interminables heures d'apprentissages avec, pour professeur, un homme puéril et narquois ; Ziva avait enfin obtenu gain de cause face à son manque de compétence dans ce domaine. Elle possédait désormais un parfait équilibre et patiner dorénavant sans aucuns problèmes. Mais ce qu'elle adorait par dessus tout, et dont elle s'en donner à cœur joie, c'était de pouvoir maintenant traquer Tony à sa guise.

Même si elle devait bien se l'avouer, à son plus grand dam, ce dernier lui avait été d'un grand secours. Cependant, elle essayait de pas trop lui exprimer sa reconnaissance car après tout, c'était bien par sa faute si elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation rocambolesque à ses yeux.

Aujourd'hui donc, en cette veille de noël, les quatre agents du NCIS, sans oublier notre scientifique préférée, s'étaient réunis à la patinoire de la ville dans l'intention de passer une agréable après-midi avant que chacun n'aille vaguer à ses occupations. Pour l'occasion et comme à chaque fois, Abby avait marqué le coup en se présentant vêtu d'une robe de mère noël accessoirisée, bien évidemment, par l'indémodable bonnet.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures que se divertissaient, sur la glace, cinq personnes dont les rires vrais et joyeux raisonnaient à travers la patinoire et aux oreilles des autres individus présents. La gaieté que l'on pouvait lire sur leurs visages, leurs joies et leurs complicités donnaient à l'atmosphère une ambiance beaucoup plus attrayante.

Perdu dans leurs enfantillages, personne, excepté Gibbs, ne remarquait le regard espiègle que Ziva porté sur Tony. C'est donc avec l'immense approbation de son patron qu'elle vint prendre place aux côtés du jeune homme, jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, et le poussa, malencontreusement, juste assez pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva donc au sol sous les rires de ses collègues. Ziva, elle, se contenta de lui adressé un sourire victorieux.

Ne voulant pas en rester là mais au contraire s'amuser un peu, il se redressa dans le but de se saisir de la main de la jeune femme, toujours à ses côtés. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle poussa un cri de surprise avant de se retrouver dans les bras de l'italien.

Les yeux de l'un ancrés dans ceux de l'autre, ils se contemplaient le sourire aux lèvres. D'une voix se voulant sûre mais tout de même un peu intimidée, Ziva déclara alors :

- **Tu te souviens ? Je t'avais prévenu que je me vengerais tôt ou tard.**

- **C'est vrai, tu m'avais averti en effet. Mais si c'est pour avoir ce genre de châtiment à chaque fois, tu peux me croire que je redoublerais d'effort pour te mettre en rogne !**

Ziva continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux, une lueur de désir au fond de ceux-ci. Avant de commettre un impair, elle se détacha à regret de ses bras et se redressa. Après un petit soupir de frustration, il en fit de même. Cependant, il décida de ne pas s'arrêter là ; en ayant assez de devoir à chaque fois jouer les faux-semblants vis-à-vis de ses sentiments. De plus, la réaction de son amie l'encourageait dans sa résolution. C'est donc avec assurance qu'il l'interpela une fois revenu à ses côtés.

- **Ziva !**

- **Oui ?** demanda t-elle tout en se retournant.

Leurs visages se retrouvant de nouveau à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Tony n'eut aucun mal à s'emparer des lèvres de la jeune femme pour un doux baiser qui devint vite enflammé lorsqu'il n'aperçut aucunes résistances, bien au contraire, de la part de Ziva. Oublié les regards ahuris que le reste de l'équipe leurs portait, seuls eux et ce moment magique comptaient à cet instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle et donc contre leurs volontés, ils durent se séparés.

- **Joyeux noël en avance, et même si ce n'est pas dans tes traditions.**

- **En effet mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois refuser un cadeau, surtout un comme celui-ci.**

- **Dans ce cas, aucunes objections à ce que je t'en offre un autre ?**

- **Absolument aucunes**, lui confirma t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

De nouveau, donc, les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent ; et au plus grand plaisir d'Abby et de McGee, cela se fit sans aucunes remontrances ou interruption de la part de leur patron.

Un jour, William Shakespeare a dit : « le silence est l'interprète le plus éloquent de la joie » ; voilà donc le sentiment, qu'à cet instant précis, tout le monde éprouvé.

**Fin **


End file.
